season
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. résumé : les saisons


Auteur: veiledndarkness

Titre: Seaons 1 / 4

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Rating: PG

Résumé: Durant les mois d'hiver ...

Pairing: PreSlash, Bobby / Jack

Avertissements: Pas les miens, ils ne le seront jamais.

0000

Le premier hiver que Jack passa dans la maison des Mercer fut quelque peu bouleversant. Il est arrivé en mi-octobre, et fut aussitôt enrôlé dans les préparatifs d'Halloween et par conséquence sa première expérience avec les blagues ou les friandises.

Thanksgiving fut trépidant, bruyant et chaleureux. Jack aidait à amener les équipements de hockey à la patinoire et il regardait les garçons jouer, sa respiration devenant buée dans la voiture de Bobby sur le trajet de la maison. Bobby laissait Jack se lover sur lui, lui murmurant la promesse que l'année suivante il pourrait jouer aussi, les paroles l'accrochant.

Noël arriva trop vite et Jack fut intrigué par les plateaux sans fin de cookies et de friandises qu'Evelyn préparait. Il eut la charge d'emballer des boites de biscuits, des cadeaux pour les gens lui avait dit Evelyn. Il écrivit en toute lettre avec élégance au possible et il ignora les remarques de Bobby qui disait que seule les petites pédales faisait des cadeaux aussi jolis.

Evelyn emmena Jack au centre commercial et lui donna une somme limite à dépenser pour chacun de ses frères. Jack prit toute l'après midi, choisissant minutieusement chaque cadeau. Il les emballa, pliant chaque coin de façon précise. En presque trois mois, Jack se sentait déjà comme un membre de la famille, et il était traité comme si il n'avait jamais été le nouveau. Le matin de Noël, il en avait le souffle coupé tant il était nerveux. Bobby l'avait prit sur ses genoux avec l'avertissement strict 'calme toi pour l'amour de Dieu, Jackie !'

Les cadeaux étaient ouverts peu à peu. Jack assis, toujours recroquevillé sur les genoux de Bobby, regardant chacun choisir et ouvrir ses cadeaux. Les cadeaux étaient bien accueillis. Bobby ouvrit le sien, surpris quand il vu un simple briquet en argent, son nom gravé dessus. Bobby remercia Jack et lança une boule de papier à Jerry quand celui ci rappela certaines choses qu'il avait fait avec le feu dans le passé.

L'hiver s'éternisa. Jack construisait des cabanes avec les garçons, apprenant comment faire de parfaite boule de neige et finalement il apprit à patiner. Il vacillait et tombait tous le temps, mais peu à peu il y arriva. Bobby l'aidait, rigolant quand Jack tombait plusieurs fois.

Une nuit, un peu avant le premier jour du printemps, Bobby trouva Jack à la fenêtre du toit de sa chambre. Il soupira et prit son pull, le plaçant sur Jack, qui le prit sans se plaindre. Jack lui raconta chaque chose qu'il avait apprit sur les étoiles et les planètes à l'école. Bobby écouta, Jack laissant sa tête sur l'épaule de Bobby, son souffle passant en face d'eux. Il posa un baiser sur le front de Jack, heureux qu'il n'ait plus de mouvement de recul ou s'esquivant à son contact.

Jack espéra que l'hiver dure plus longtemps car il aimait ça. Bobby promit que les autres mois étaient aussi bien et ordonna fermement à Jack de rentrer à l'intérieur avant de mourir gelé. Jack le suivit sans question, les flocons de neige tombant paresseusement.

**0000 **

Titre : seasons 2/4

Résumé : durant les mois du printemps.

0000

Le printemps arriva, accompagné du premier anniversaire de Jack dans la maison des Mercer. Il fut surpris du cadeau et de l'énorme gâteau en chocolat qu'Evelyn avait préparé pour ce jour. Il mangea une grosse part, savourant chaque bouchée. Son 13e anniversaire était le meilleur qu'il puisse se souvenir.

Jack trouva que Bobby fut correct tous le printemps. Il roulait sur la veille bicyclette de Jerry dans le quartier, prenant un grand plaisir à rouler durant les orages, les gouttelettes de la pluie le picotant. Envers l'insistance vigoureuse de Bobby qui jurait que Jack attraperait la pneumonie, même ses oreilles brûlaient encore en souvenir des engueulades de Bobby qui le grondait tous le temps.

Il aida Evelyn dans le jardin et apprit la différence entre les mauvaises herbes, l'herbe, et les fleurs. Il l'appela timidement 'maman' un jour et reçut une grosse étreinte d'elle pour ça. Il explora la cuisine, expérimentant les aliments, ce qui ravit Evelyn, devenant tout a fait efficace et habile dans la cuisine.

Bobby partit durant un mois et quand il revint, il déclara que Jack avait certainement grandit de deux pouces en son absence. Il ne parla pas d'où il revenait et Jack était trop timide pour le demander. Il accepta la présence de Bobby, il lui avait trop manqué quand il était parti.

Bobby lui donna une paire de rollers et il commença à lui enseigner les règles du hockey dans la rue, et donc, du hockey sur glace, Mercer style. Jack tâtonna beaucoup la première fois, Bobby lui montrant patiemment encore et encore comment tomber, comment utiliser la cross et bloquer une attaque. Evelyn fit toute une histoire des ecchymoses et réprimanda Bobby qu'il était trop brutal. Bobby et Jack échangèrent un roulement d'yeux et rigolèrent quand elle les menaça de les punir tous les deux.

Un soir, il trouva Jack en train de fumé. Il s'empressa de trouver une bonne excuse. Bobby grimaça et agita ses cheveux, volant une cigarette dans son paquet. Ils fumèrent en silence.

Tandis que la météo annonçait un réchauffement, Jack s'assit plus près de Bobby qu'auparavant. Il écoutait les histoires que lui racontait parfois Bobby, piquant quelques gorgées de sa bière quand Bobby ne le regardait pas. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder jusqu'à l'été, dans ses rêveries, un sourire stupide sur son visage.

Bobby l'étreignit plus fortement, écoutant les oiseaux dans un arbre proche, gazouillant sous le soleil du printemps.

**0000 **

Titre : seasons 3/4

Résumé : durant les mois d'été

0000

Jack lança lui même de tout coeur l'été, libre du carcan scolaire, libre du plaisir de la saison chaude. Evelyn le félicita pour ses notes, affichant fièrement son bulletin sur le frigo pour que tout le monde le voie. Les félicitations de la part de ses frères, et le bonheur sur le visage d'Evelyn faisait se sentir bien Jack comme si il avait accompli quelque chose d'incroyable plutôt que d'avoir passé avec de bonne note.

Il passa beaucoup de son temps avec Evelyn dans le jardin, vantant avec joie quand ses tomates cerise arrivèrent à maturité. Bobby cueillit une poignée du panier de Jack, lui lançant un clin d'œil comme il la mâcha. Jack fixa le sol, ses oreilles chaudes. Ses hormones semblant courir sauvagement durant l'été et il se trouva lui-même en train de regarder Bobby souvent, très souvent et encore plus que maintenant.

Angel et Jerry prirent Jack au cours de basket et essayèrent de lui apprendre comment flirter avec les filles qui se rassemblaient au grillage. Jack refusa, insistant sur le fait qu'il préférait se focaliser sur son tir à l'anneau. Evelyn s'assura que Jack allait à différent endroit, voulant lui donner l'expérience des choses qu'il avait manqué quand il était plus jeune.

Il passa les après-midi étouffant à la piscine avec Bobby et Angel. Il se tortilla malgré lui quand Bobby l'attrapa, le berçant dans ses bras brièvement avant de le jeter à l'eau plusieurs fois. Certains jours étaient trop chaud pour faire quelque chose mais repos en fin de matinée ensoleillée. Evelyn l'emmena à la bibliothèque et lui ouvrit un compte. Il rapporta des piles de livres, ignorant les commentaires de Bobby sur la façon dont il dévorait les livres.

Bien qu'il se moqua au début, Bobby s'assit avec Jack quand il lisait, ses lèvres bougeant parfois comme il lisait avec lui. Ne connaissant pas les grands auteurs et ayant quitté l'école trop tôt, Bobby se forçait à lire de temps en temps, même si il ne l'avouait pas. Jack le rassura que sa connaissance de la rue en valait autant que sa liste de lecture.

Août arriva à sa fin, Jack ressentit de la tristesse à la perte de l'été. Bobby haussa des épaules et lui dit qu'il ne devait pas être triste, que ce qui arrivait était aussi bon que l'été. Jack regarda Bobby, rongeant sa lèvre supérieure, perché à côté de lui sur 'leur' partie du toit comme il aimait à le penser. Bobby lui jeta un coup d'œil, ses mains tournant autour de son briquet, celui que Jack lui avait donné, un demi sourire, ses lèvres pincée comme il allumait sa cigarette. Jack bredouilla quelque chose hésitant et ensuite eut un mouvement de recul, craignant le pire.

Bobby le fixa, une douce étincelle dans ses yeux. Jack recula loin de lui, embarrassé et horrifié des ce qu'il avait dit à voix haute. Bobby l'attira près de lui, brossant ses lèvres gercées sur le front de Jack.

'_Je t'aime aussi, gamin'_ murmura-t-il affectueusement et même si Jack était sûre que Bobby l'aimait comme un frère, plutôt que comme il pensait, il sourit et acquiesça parceque c'est tout ce que Bobby pouvait lui donner.

**0000 **

Titre : seasons 4/4

Résumé : durant les mois d'automne.

0000

Evelyn traîna péniblement Jack hors du lit le premier jour d'école, ignorant ses timides protestations. Bobby vola un stylo de Jack alors qu'il s'habillait, et ensuite, une fois fini, glissa le stylo dans son plumier, un demi sourire sur ses lèvres.

Jack prépara son déjeuner, gigotant comme il s'effondra sur sa chaise, regardant tristement par la fenêtre. Le temps était encore un peu chaud et il espéra encore faire d'autre plongeon dans la piscine ou passer son après midi, à moitié endormi contre Bobby alors qu'il lisait.

Il mangea son repas, s'affolant pour rien en particulier quand il trouva un papier dans le fond de son sac qui attira son attention. Jack regarda autour de lui pour savoir si il n'y avait personne et pour déplier la note. Un griffonnage de Bobby, sa sale écriture sur toute la page.

_Si quelqu'un t'emmerde, tu me le dis. Quelques dents cassées ont plus d'envergure que les mots._

Jack sourit pour la première fois ce jour là. Il replia le mot et le tassa dans son portefeuille pour le garder en sécurité. L'école continua. Il faisait du bon travail, bien qu'il se passionnait seulement pour les cours de musique. Alors que les feuilles changeaient de couleur, Jack poussa encore de trois pouces, tous ses membres déformés et ses cheveux désordonnés.

Il rassembla des pommes avec Evelyn et apprit à faire une tarte. Il râtela la cour pour elle et hurla bruyamment en sautant dans un tas de feuilles, jetant des poignées en l'air. Bobby lui dit qu'il était carrément ridicule Jack haussa des épaules et enfourna une poignée de feuille dans le t-shirt de Bobby, rigolant au visage outragé de Bobby. Bobby le plaqua dans le tas de feuilles avec délectation.

Cette année pour Halloween, Jack aida à distribuer des bonbons au petit enfant et bouffa des caramels et des bonbons aux pommes. Bobby se moqua quand il se plaignit d'avoir mal au ventre, mais le laissa se lover sur lui dans le divan, prenant de petite gorgée de sa boisson.

Il faisait froid, l'hiver s'installa à nouveau. Jack se perfectionna dans l'art de préparer d'excellent chocolat chaud, au plaisir de Bobby dont la famille savait qu'il appréciait toute sorte de chose à base de chocolat. Ils partagèrent des tasses, emmitouflé ensemble sous une couverture épaisse en regardant les étoiles. Jack resta sa tête contre la poitrine de Bobby, protégé par les bras forts de Bobby.

Jack expira, son souffle se transformant dans l'air glacial. Il pensa à l'année d'avant et déclara sa reconnaissance à Evelyn et ses frères pour tous ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Il regarda Bobby un moment, un regard de pur nostalgie sur le visage. Il cligna des yeux et sourit légèrement, se creusant d'avantage contre sa poitrine chaude, heureux de cet instant passé avec Bobby, même si il était le seul à aimer ça pour 'ça'.

**0000 **


End file.
